terrazzofandomcom-20200214-history
Fountaingrove Terrazzo Wiki
Fountaingrove Golf and Athletic Club (FGAC) Terrazzo Wiki This wiki provides a collaborative resource for interested parties to contribute possible justifications why the city of Santa Rosa should block the Terrazzo development project. Anyone interested in adding or editing this wiki is welcome to contribute. Background The Terrazzo project is planned on the 7.5-acre parcel located on the hillside and hilltop above our Athletic Club and pool. As proposed, it will include 12 homes on the upward slope above the Athletic Club as well as an additional seven homes on top of the hill between the Athletic Club and the driving range. The 12 homes above the Athletic Club and pool would average 2,250 square feet and feature a two-story, three bedroom and 3.5 bath floorplan. The closest home would be approx. 55 feet from the fence near the club’s Jacuzzi. Six or seven homes are estimated to have a view of the pool area. The seven hilltop homes will average 3,200 square feet and utilize a four bedroom and 4.5 bath floorplan. The developer says the upper units would not exceed the height of the surrounding trees and those homes would not be visible from the pool area. The developer estimates the lower homes would sell for $700,000-plus and the upper homes more than $1 million each. A pre-application has been filed with the City of Santa Rosa. Once final documents are submitted, a Planning Commission hearing and meeting will be required to obtain approvals of environmental documents, a development permit under the Planned Development zoning and grading permits. The developer states the earliest start date for breaking ground for site development would be the Fall of 2015 with the lower homes built in 2016. The upper homes would be built over several years with a start date TBD." 20141111 terrazzo project proposal Page 1.jpg 20141111 terrazzo project proposal Page 2.jpg 20141111 terrazzo project proposal Page 3.jpg Reasons the City of Santa Rosa Should Block Approval of Terrazzo 'Easement Issues' :Generally speaking, FGAC members object to Terrazzo residents using the club's service road for access to the Terrazzo housing development. Members maintain Terrazzo resident access should be directly from Fountaingrove Parkway. #'Security Concerns' #:FGAC gate is closed when staff is not on property. Terrazzo residents compromise club security by requiring 24 hour public access via the FGAC service road. #'Safety Concerns' #:The FGAC service road does not provide an acceptable city street maintained road for emergency response personnel. The road is currently in disrepair with no funds available for repair work now or going forward with the added traffic from the proposed development project. #'Congestion Concerns' #:The service road leading into FGAC was never intended to serve as an access road for a housing development. The proposed development would impede access to FGAC facilities during rush hour times. 'Additional Issues' Meetings and Events *Nov 11 2014 All-member meeting at Fountaingrove for Hugh Futrell to present his latest proposal *Dec 2014 Pre-application proposal filed with the City of Santa Rosa *Dec 26 2014 Fountaingrove receives notice sent to neighboring property owners and interested parties from the City of Santa Rosa of a meeting to introduce the Terrazzo project. *:When: Jan 7th, 2015 at 6 PM *:Where: 415 Steele in the DeMeo Room at the Steele Lane Community Center *Jan 5th 2015 Linda Barr meets with Eric Gage, City Planner. Summary from Linda's meeting: ::I met with Eric Gage this morning and was favorably impressed with him. He seemed to listen respectfully to my concerns and appeared to be very interested in how the community feels about it. He said that if people send emails to him regarding their concerns and/or objections he will print out the emails and put them into the file folder for future review. He said that "snail mail" will work too, and the letters will be put into the file. ::He stressed that the drawings he now possesses are conceptual only which means that this project proposal is simply that, a proposal at this point. It is not actually an application. He will explain all that Wednesday night. He did say that he will be very interested in hearing how Mr. Futrell plans to landscape the area in such a way as to make his houses invisible from the spa. He pointed out that although he said that this is how he will mitigate the visibility of his project, he in no way gave any specifics. Eric agreed with me that trees and shrubs take a long while to grow so he would like to know what he is planning to plant, how many, what size, and where. ::He suggested that I may want to put the concerns that I expressed to him this morning, in writing, and get them in to him right away: Eric Gage, City Planner History This is the fourth proposal on the Terrazzo project in the past four years. An 83-unit Terrazzo condominium project was initially proposed in the fall of 2010, and it was later reduced to 66 units in documents submitted to the City of Santa Rosa. The club filed lengthy documents opposing the project and the negative declaration of environmental impacts. The project was tabled before consideration by the Santa Rosa Planning Commission. Following a number of hearings and meeting with Fountaingrove Golf and Athletic Club representatives, the project was reduced to 41 units a year ago. The new project will require several revised studies, including an environmental review, before being considered by the city. Contacts The following is an incomplete list of people who currently or have in the past taken an active role in this project. These names are given for individuals who wish to participate or learn more. : 'Organizers and Knowledgeable People' :Linda Barr 'City of Santa Rosa' :Eric Gage, City Planner :Community Development :attn: Eric Gage :100 Santa Rosa Ave, Room 3 :Santa Rosa, 95404 :707-543-4351 'Hugh Futrell Corporation' :Kristin Kiefer :Planning Coordinator :HUGH FUTRELL CORPORATION :499 Humboldt Street :Santa Rosa, California 95404 :(t) 707-568-3482 ext 13 (f) 707-568-3457 'Wiki Questions' :James Miller Category:Browse